Within an aircraft cabin increasingly greater flexibility is required, i.e. airlines would like to be able to change the cabin layout in the shortest time possible. There is a resulting demand for the monuments, e.g. galleys or lavatories, to be able to be displaced within the cabin in the direction of flight. At present such displacement may require separation of the electrical connection of the monuments from the on-board supply.
At present the monuments with cables from the “monument roof” may be connected to the aircraft structure and to a central supply device. If the monuments are to be repositioned, new cable routing may be required on the side of the aircraft structure, for example because the cables used are too short or are no longer correctly spaced apart from each other. For electrically connecting the monuments, after displacement, new holders, cable ties and possibly new cables may be required. Route separation may not be ensured in every case.